fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Forever And Always
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Forever And Always! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Forever And Always/Hi page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 16:17, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, it's kinda weird of how I received message from Perchan while you got from Zicoihno Are We Out Of The Woods? (talk) 05:36, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I said oh my, what a marvelous tune, let's not forget of the way, of how we keep move, - Taylor Swift - Starlight Are We Out Of The Woods? (talk) 03:43, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I fell asleep and just woke up lol. Anyway, what is this fire devil, and what does it have to do with the magic? Can you specify that? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Ahh. Thanks for clearing that up. Sure, go ahead with the magic :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 20:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Nah, that only applies to Slayer Magic. Also, I'd change the name to something that doesn't imply divinity, since we have a 'no gods' rule here. If you want help in deciding a name, just ask. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Fire Gate Magic works. And sure, that works fine :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:08, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if that last reply was worded ambiguously. You can have your character receive guild invitations and turn 'em down. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:22, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Check yer page now. Anyway, you seemed to have messed up the coding of the infobox- the image section was at the bottom. Just to go the bottom, and type in File:ImageGoesHere.jpg/png|250px The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:41, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Help You go to source mode, then in |image=, you will add File:ImageName.jpg/png|250px between the [[]] [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 15:43, November 23, 2014 (UTC) You're Fast Wow, I'm kinda dissapointed that you has leave me far behind when it comes to edit and article -_- , well, now tell me how to create a character like your Michelle Valance Are We Out Of The Woods? (talk) 16:41, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Magic concepts can be similar, as long as they're worded differently and have at least two major differences, so you shouldn't be copied from. And you can't really say 'this is my idea, so you need my permission for it'. A lot of magics on this site have that concept, it'll need to do a bit more than that. The name doesn't really matter anyway, as long as it's not rude. But yes, I'll ask about it, because you asked me to.The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:12, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I didn't do it lol. I haven't even been awake for thirteen-fourteen hours. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:30, November 25, 2014 (UTC) You don't need permission to make a character with the same name as another character- unless it's a canon character or the user explicitly forbids you to, so go ahead. And yeah, it's a good game, wish Digimon was relevant again. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:39, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure you don't want me to try and fix it? And happy thanksgiving/black friday to ye, too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:22, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Fixed, btw. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Yea, I'm watchin your articles to make sure nobody touches em. Anyway, you can make a dark guild. And Merry Christmas, have a good one :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Forever_and_Always, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like on this page. If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:12, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Nope. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I'd say no on the Gray with Wendy thing- we don't pair canon characters up here. Just say Gray died or something. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:52, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Fangirls aren't actually people lol. But for serious, I'd go with the latter option. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I meant die. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:11, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I forgot, before you edit Juvia, answer these questions. *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Thanks. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Done. When you feel like answering the questions I'll restore the page, or you can just make it again. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Imo, I don't think being a Mary Sue really matters, as long as they can be beaten in combat. Anyway, she's not. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:42, December 10, 2014 (UTC) If it's in canon and not a Lost Magic or Black Art, it's free use. And my first username was reaaaaaaaaaaally long, so Perchan just works :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) Gonna say no. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:28, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:20, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Blood is okay, if only a little of it, nothing like exploding limbs and insides and all that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC) It's up to you for the pictures. And yes, that's fine. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :3 Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure. You don't need permission for it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:43, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Done. Also, you need my permission to use Darkness Make. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:08, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:32, December 18, 2014 (UTC) RED section Gonna say no to your version of Territory. First off, Red Lacrima absorbs magic, and you need Highest's permission anyway. Also, if you want to make your own version, you need to add more uses that make sense, not just 'this is more powerful'. Just say when you add it to your own character's page, "Unlike the regular version of Territory, description here". The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:09, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I was at a christmas party, sorry about that. Anyway, you can make that red territory, but don't make a page on it- not much of a change to be relevant. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Replying to your offer Hey Acha, my interest has been directed into your offer. I'll be looking forward to collaborate with you ^^ JustinWong (talk) 06:13, December 20, 2014 Sure, go ahead. And for the kanji, you don't need to put them in- it just looks better if you do, but w/e lol. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:14, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Slayer's section You need Damon's permission for Aura Synthesis, and Magical Aura is free use. Anyway, go ahead, but call it "Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (FAndA)" or something. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:53, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you may use it. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 00:09, December 22, 2014 (UTC) You can do that as long as you don't call it Inverse Solar Dragon Slayer Magic because that's unneeded. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:54, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Honestly you can name it whatever you want, but it has to start with "Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (___)". And sure, just write that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:02, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, do not do that to anyone's article. Anyway, http://www.nihongodict.com/ use this. Type in the words (in english) and it should come up with the kanji. Lay it out like an official dragon slayer page. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:55, December 22, 2014 (UTC)